Eternal love
by Lyra0610
Summary: Kuroko is a single father, Akashi is a cold-hearted CEO. When Kuroko thought he couldn't never love again, that man appears and make his heart skips a beat. Will Kuroko open his heart to love once again? Akashi is always about work. But one fateful day, he met that man, who teaches him how to love and be loved. Will Akashi be able to get his happiness Reviews are welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Eternal love

Pairing: Aka x Kuro, Momoi x Kuro (Past)

Summary: Kuroko is a single father, Akashi is a cold-hearted CEO.

When Kuroko thought he couldn't never love again, that man appears and make his heart skips a beat. Will Kuroko open his heart to love once again?

In his entire life, Akashi is always about work. But one fateful day, he met that man, who teaches him how to love and be loved. Will Akashi be able to get his happiness?

Chap 1: The beginning of everything.

_Kuroko's past_

From the beginning, Kuroko Tetsuya knew that he is different from others. When he started high school, he could already tell that he has feeling for guys. He had been trying to hide it by dating some girls but it never lasted long. That's why Kuroko tried to hide himself even more. But everything changed when he met her, the strangest and most amazing girl, Momoi Satsuki.

At S university entrance ceremony,

\- Hey! Come on; tell me your name, please!

\- …. Please stop follow me around…

\- Then just tell me your name.

\- …. Will you stop follow me then?

\- Yes, I promise.

\- … Kuroko Tetsuya….

As soon as he finished his sentence, Kuroko quickly walked away, leaving a cheerful girl screaming in happiness behind. How did this happen? Well, it was this one fateful night. When Kuroko was walking home from Maji Burger, he saved a girl from a guy. Since she learnt that they studied at the same university, she has been follow him around like this. Even though he tried to keep a low profile but because of her, things had changed.

\- Ne, Kuroko-kun! What's your favorite food?

\- Kuroko-kun! Please help me with my study! I'm going to fail if you don't help me!

\- Kuroko-kun….

\- Kuroko-kun….

\- Kuroko-kun….

She always followed him around and tried to talk even if there was no respond from Kuroko. Day by day, Kuroko started to get used to having a pink haired girl next to him all the time. Before he was annoyed by her cheerfulness sometimes. It just reminded him how depressing his life was. But after a while, he also felt happy whenever she smiled at him. Somehow, his icy heart was slowly melted by her sincerity. Then she disappeared…

The day she suddenly missing, Kuroko felt a terrible emptiness. He tried to find her shadow in everything until he realized Kuroko didn't even know her name. For the first time, Kuroko truly felt the desperation of losing something precious. He looked for her like crazy for days. By the time he was about to give up, that bright smile came and shined his lonely world again.

\- Sorry, Kuroko-kun! I got to go with my parents on a trip and forget to tell you about it.

-…..

\- Are you mad? I'm really sorry.

-….

Before she could say anything else, Kuroko pulled the pink haired girl into a tight hug as if she would disappear the next moment. The girl slowly hugged him back with a gentle smile on a face.

\- I'm back, Kuroko-kun.

\- …. Welcome back!

\- Yeah, give me your contact so next time I can inform you.

-….. Here my cellphone.

\- Ok! This is my number. I will call you tonight. Right now, I have got to go. See you, Kuroko-kun!

She left in a hurried, leaving a stunned Kuroko behind with his cellphone. In the contact list, beside home number, there was another strange number inside.

\- Momoi…Satsuki.. – Kuroko whispered the contact name.

That evening, even in her call, Momoi talked a lot. She told him about her trip, her study, her hobby and Kuroko enjoyed listening to her story. He could tell they live in a different world but slowly Momoi was pulling him into her world.

_" – Tell me about yourself, Kuroko-kun! I'm really curious!"_

_"- …. I like to read book… and play basketball in my free time."_

_"- Woah! I never know you like sport. Please teach me sometimes!"_

_"- ….Yeah…"_

_"- Kuroko-kun, what else do you like?"_

_"- …Walking my dog, Nigou…."_

_"- Really? I love dog. Can I visit him some day?"_

_"-….Just him?"_

_"-….."_

_"- Sorry, I mean of course, he would love to meet you as well."_

_"- That's the longest sentence you have said to me. I will meet you then too, Kuroko-kun"_

_"-…. Tetsuya…. It's ok for you to call me Tetsuya."_

_"- Ok…. G'night, Tetsuya"_

_"- Night….Satsuki"_

* * *

It had been a while since Kuroko last opened his heart to anyone. Momoi Satsuki was the special case to Kuroko. She was always overwhelming for someone quiet like him. They had nothing in common. But together, Momoi and Kuroko were perfect for each other.

They maintained their friendship for 3-year of university. Until, Momoi finally decided to ask Kuroko out first. It wasn't like Kuroko never thought about this scenario. He even thought about really dating Momoi but it would be too cruel for her as his feeling would never be the same as her feeling.

-….I'm sorry, Satsuki! I can't like you.

-…

\- It's ok if you want to hit me….

\- Why would I hit you, Tetsuya? I love you more than anything. You're precious to me.

\- It's the same for me but I don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry, Satsuki!

\- I know about you more than you think, Tetsuya.

-…..

\- I know that you like guys.

-…..How?

\- Woman's intuition, I guess.

\- Then why you still like me?

\- Cause it's you. I like you as you are. We can be anything you want. You don't have to love me. It's enough that I truly love you.

\- That…. Wouldn't it be unfair for you?

\- No, it's fair enough to have you by my side.

At first, Kuroko wouldn't understand why Momoi sacrificed so much for someone couldn't return her feeling. But after being together with her for another 3 years, Kuroko finally understood.

\- Ne, Tetsuya! Let's get married.

\- Don't joke about something like that, Satsuki.

\- I'm not. I really mean it. We have lived together for 3 years already.

\- You know that we're just friend.

\- If I said, I'm gonna die soon, will you accept?

-…

\- I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't joke like that. Sorry.

\- It's good that you understand.

* * *

One day, when Kuroko was at his part time job, he received a phone call from the hospital. Kuroko immediately ran to the place as quick as possible. When he got to the hospital, the doctor asked to talk with him before letting him see Momoi….

As Kuroko walked on the hospital corridor, every single word the doctor said repeated in his mind like a broken record.

_"…It would be best if you prepare for the worst….. Your girlfriend has been diagnosed of having brain cancer near the last stage….. So it would be best to let her do what ever she wants now. I'm really sorry!... There is nothing we can do for her anymore."_

The moment Kuroko reached Momoi's room, he wished everything were a dream and he would wake up any minute. However, the image of a weak Momoi lying on the hospital bed just brought him back to the reality. Momoi was going to die and Kuroko couldn't do anything about it.

\- Ah! Tetsuya, come in. Let me touch you! – Momoi tried her best to smile.

\- Stop it! – Kuroko raised his voice as he approached her bed.

\- Tetsu…

\- Why didn't you say anything to me? Aren't I precious to you? Why did you hide such important thing to me? – Kuroko's voice kept trembling as he spoke.

He tried his best not to cry but the tears kept flowing out. Momoi was surprised since the man rarely showed any emotions. She reached out to hold Kuroko's hand and stopped it from shaking. She couldn't say anything to him at all. The only thing she could do was to hold him, to give him her warmth, to show that she was here.

After crying, Kuroko started to calm down and listen to Momoi as she told him everything.

\- I don't want to hide this from you, Tetsu-kun. But I also don't want you to pity me. My whole life, I have been pitied by people around me too much. So don't look at me as if I'm going to die today ok?

\- I will take care of you, Satsuki. – Kuroko firmly made his decision.

\- You always take care of me. I'm really grateful for that.

\- No, let's get married. I will take care of you.

\- Tetsu…. I….

\- Just say yes. Don't you want to marry me?

Momoi looked at Kuroko, trying to find a reason to refuse. But with his blue eyes stared at her so intensely, Momoi could only nod and hug Kuroko tightly. Soon after Momoi was released from the hospital, they went to see Momoi's family and Kuroko's grandmother to announce their marriage. With the blessing from both families, Kuroko and Momoi happily got married on a beautiful sunny day.

* * *

Two months later, Momoi suggested that they could have a child together. Kuroko refused since Momoi's health is getting worse day by day and he didn't want her to bear any more burdens.

\- Why not Tetsu? It would be really nice to have a kid that looks just like you, and me right?

\- I'm sorry, Satsuki. But your health is important. I can't risk anything.

\- I know but I'm going to die anyway so….

\- Don't say that! I won't let you die. – Kuroko quickly interrupted his wife.

\- You need to stop denying that fact. I will die, Tetsuya.

-…

\- I know you are scared of being alone. That's why I want to leave you something. And a child is the best thing I could ever do for you, Tetsuya. You won't be alone.

\- What should I do with you, Satsuki? Shouldn't you be more selfish and think more about yourself?

\- I am. I want to be with you more but I can't. So the child will be there in my place and you won't be able to forget me that way. – Momoi cheerfully said.

Knowing his wife personality, Kuroko could only complied with her wish. With the help of the doctor, Momoi was pregnant with a baby girl. Both Kuroko and Momoi were very happy about the news. Momoi did her best to kept herself in good shape for the baby. Kuroko was studying everything about childcare to help his wife. Those times were the happiest for Kuroko's little family.

But happiness never lasted for too long. Kuroko welcomed his baby girl and lost his wife on the same day. It was heart-broken for Kuroko to lose his soul mate. However, with the little girl in his hand, Kuroko just had to move on and lived the life to its fullest as he had promised his wife. Kuroko carefully hold the baby as he whispered to her:

\- Hello, my sweetheart! Your mom has sacrificed her life so I won't be lonely. That's why I will do my best for you. Satsuki is your mother's name and now it will be yours. I love you, Satsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm finally back. Sorry for disappearing! I was busy with my school work.

Well here is another chapter after a while! ^^ I hope you will enjoy it. There is nothing much happen yet but hopefully there will be something next chapter ;)

Reviews are welcome. Thank you very much for reading!

* * *

Chap 2: The encounter

~ 3 years later ~

For the last 3 years, it was hard for Kuroko, as he had to raise Satsuki himself. Not soon after his wife's death, Kuroko's grandmother passed away because of her health. That was a huge shock for Kuroko, too. Luckily, Satsuki's grandparents adored their grandchild and son-in-law so they take care of Kuroko as their real son. With their help, Kuroko studied to get license to become a real kindergarten teacher. Kuroko is now a kindergarten teacher of Seirin kindergarten. Kuroko's daughter, Kuroko Satsuki, is now 3 years old and a student of Seirin kindergarten. His daughter is the exact image of her late mother with pink silky hair with the most beautiful smile. She has a really bright and cheerful personality that always puts a smile on Kuroko's face. Their day is simple but always full of happiness.

"Satsuki! Wake up! We have to hurry and go to school"

"….zZzZ…"

" Satsuki! Wake up. We'll be late."

"No…. I'm sweepy"

" I made your favorite breakfast: pancake with vanilla whipped cream."

" Reawwy? I'm up. I'm up."

The pink-haired little girl quickly gets out of her bed and runs to the kitchen. As his little angel enjoying her beloved breakfast, Kuroko quickly combs her silky hair and ties them up with a blue bow. Even though Satsuki looks exactly like his wife, but her personality is exactly like him. They enjoy the same things like vanilla, basketball, etc. That's why he adores her so much. After all, she is the treasure of his and his beloved wife.

"Ok, I tied your hair so get change into the dress I already put out after you wash up. Do you need my help?"

" No, daddy. I can do it myself." – Satsuki smiles brightly, as she put the last piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Ok then hurry up. Call me if you need anything." – Kuroko smiles at her before starting to clean up the dishes.

They quickly leave the house, as the principle informs Kuroko about a new student coming to his class today. Their neighbors happily greet them as they walk by. Kuroko might not notice himself but there are always someone try to flirt with him from time to time. Well, luckily, Satsuki is always there to make sure that no one will bother her beloved father. She wants her dad to find someone to love but that person must be suitable for him, meaning the person has to earn the right to pass her first. Satsuki believes that it is her duty to protect her dad instead of her mother.

After a 15-min walk, the Kurokos reach their destination. And greeting them are the two colleagues of Kuroko, Kasamatsu Yukio and Takao Kazunari.

"Morning, Satsuki-chan, Tetsuya!" – Takao greets them with a warm hug.

Takao Kazunari is a good friend of Kuroko. They have known each other from the time when Kuroko was studying to become a kindergarten teacher. Moreover, Takao also has a boyfriend, Midorima Shintarou, who is a pediatrician. The couple has been great friends for Kuroko, since Takao is really attached to Satsuki. Since they can't have a child of their own, the couple always considers Satsuki as their child. And Kuroko is always grateful for their love for Satsuki.

"Morning, Kuroko-kun, Satsuki-chan!" – Kasamatsu chuckles at the warming scenes in front of him.

Kasamatsu Yukio is a veteran kindergarten teacher. He has been a really strict but kind-hearted senpai to both Kuroko and Takao. He always looks out for them. He also has a male lover. He always complains about the guy being too annoying but that is also when he is the happiest. Even though he never said who his lover is, but both Kuroko and Takao knows that the person is definitely Kise Ryouta, the florist of the flower shop across the street. No matter how calm Kuroko is, he has to admit that Kise can be annoying sometimes but he cares deeply for Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Morning, Kazu-sensei, Yukio-sensei!" – Satsuki happily greets her teacher,

" Good morning, Kasamatsu-senpai, Takao-kun. I'm sorry for being a little late today." – Kuroko politely bows to them.

" Geez, we are friends so stop being so formal, Tetsuya."

" It's ok! There's not that much to be done before class. Beside, there will be a new students here today."

" Yes, Riko-san tells me about a student being transfer here due to his parents' work. And he will be here at 8 a.m."

" Daddy! Are we having new friend in class?" – Satsuki excitedly looks at her dad.

" Yes, I think his name is Aomine Daiki. I'll be counting on you be a good friend with him, ok?"

" Ok, I will share my toys with him and we can even play ball together."

" That's great, Satsuki-chan! Why don't you go inside class with Takao-sensei and read a book?" – Takao picks Satsuki up and walks toward the classroom.

" Yay! I want to read Cinderella!"

While Takao and Satsuki being inside classroom, Kuroko and Kasamatsu stand by the gate to welcome their students as well as waiting for the new student.

At 8 a.m sharp, an expensive black car stops in front of Serin kindergarten. Stepping down from the car is an extremely handsome man in suit with a kid following him out.

" Hurry up, Daiki! I don't have time for you to be sulking all day." – the man frowns as the kid refuse to go to class.

" Why do I have to be with those stupid kids? I don't need to go to kindergarten!" – the kid crosses his little arms and refuses to move from the spot.

" Ok, which one do you like? Going to class willingly or I make you go to class?" – the man says cautiously.

And in return, the kid starts to cry loudly, which attracts a lot of attention from people walking by. As the man starting to running out of patient with the whining kid, a blue-headed figure bends down and gently strokes the kid's spiking deep blue hair.

" Hey there! I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. You must be Aomine Daiki, right? The class will be playing basketball today! Do you want to join us?"

" Basketball?" – the kid looks up with his teary eyes.

" Yeah! It will be really fun. Do you want to play with us?"

" Ok, but just for a little bit." – the kid shyly nods.

" Alright, Kasamatsu-sensei will take you inside to play with others. So follow him, ok?" – Kuroko smiles as he wipes away the tears.

As Kasamatsu takes the kid inside, Kuroko officially greets the man.

" Good morning, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be the teacher in charge of Aomine-kun. It's very nice to meet you." – Kuroko introduces himself.

" Ah, yes. I'm Akashi Seijurou. I'm Aomine's uncle. My sister and her husband are working in America so I will be taking care of him for the time. Please take good care of my nephew." – the man formally introduces himself.

" Of course, I will make sure Aomine-kun to have a great time. Please remember to pick him up at 4:30 p.m. In case you cannot come, please inform us before hand."

" It's better if I give you my phone number. Please call me if anything happens. I have to go now." – the man gives Kuroko a business card before driving away.

Looking at the business card in his hand, Kuroko mumbles again the man's name: " Akashi Seijurou, his hair is also red. What a funny name."

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

Sorry for the extremely late update. I got caught up with my exchange period and now internship so it takes me a while to update the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update more frequently. I'm also writing another story so please be patient with me. Thank you very much! Love you guys!

Feel free to leave a review :)

* * *

**Chap 3: First impression?**

_~At Seirin kindergarten~_

Aomine Daiki is usually an energetic and full of confident kid. But for the first time, he is feeling nervous as he stands in front of his new classmates. Everyone is staring excitedly at him, waiting for their teacher to introduce their new friend.

Looking at his students, Kuroko can only laugh inside while introducing their newest member of the class.

"Everyone, this is Aomine Daiki. He will be joining our class from now on so please be nice to him. Aomine-kun, why don't you greet everyone? "

"Hi." – Aomine says

After a long silence, no respond from the kids, Aomine starts to worry if he said something wrong or they don't like him. Then a small hand is put out in front of him for a handshake.

"Hi Daiki-kun, my name is Kuroko Satsuki, you can call me Satsuki. Nice to meet you!"

Aomine keeps looking from the hand in front of him to the cheery girl in front of him. It takes him a while for him to take Satsuki's hand and smile back.

"Nice to meet you too, Satsuki."

Seeing their new friend smiling is like a switch to the kids, they start coming up to Aomine to greet him and introducing themselves. Not long after Aomine has already become one of them.

"Okay, everyone. Today, our class is going to play basketball so why don't you guys come outside to the playground. Now let's get in two line and go to the playground. Don't run, okay?" – Kuroko instructs the kids.

"Yes, Kuroko-sensei." – Everyone happily reply to him.

Before the game begins, the kids start to divide into 2 teams: white team and red team. Kuroko equally divides the teams but he lets the kids choose their own team captain. The white team quickly decides to let Aomine to be the team captain since the boy seems to be very athletic. Meanwhile, the red team is still debating about who should be the captain.

"I suggest Leo-kun to be the captain. He is good at basketball so he will do well as captain." – A boy suggests.

"No, let Satsuki-chan be captain. She is better at basketball than Leo-kun." – A girl points out.

"No, I don't want the team to be led by a girl." – Some boys disagree.

"Then how about Leo and me play rock-paper-scissors to see who will be the captain." – Satsuki suggests.

" Well that will be fair enough for everyone." – Leo agrees with Satsuki.

" Ok, then rock-paper-scissors." – Both of Leo and Satsuki put out their hands.

As two teams step on the court, the two captains go the center to shake hand. Seeing a girl, Satsuki, leads the opponent team the whole white team starts to laugh. But not Aomine, he likes the girl and he doesn't see why a girl can't be a team captain. Satsuki hates it when this happens. But that doesn't mean she will be losing to them.

As the game starts, Aomine's talent shines on the court as if he is born to play basketball. His skills are absolutely amazing. Even as an adult, Kuroko find it very unbelievable for a kid like him to be that good. Most of the white team's score is made by Aomine but red team doesn't back down. Satsuki inherits her father's love for basketball. Even though, she doesn't have skills like Aomine but she has a very good strategy to go against the white team. After a very tense game, the final winner is Aomine's team. His amazing skills have help his team win the game fair and square. Everyone starts surrounding around Aomine, asking where he learnt to play basketball like that. But when Aomine asks if anyone wants to play another round with him, they start to hesitate and turn his offer down. Even though they are kids but they know that Aomine's skills is a lot better than them, maybe even more than an adult. As they start to scatter around the playground, Aomine hold on tight to the basketball, looking as if he is about to cry. He knows this will always happen. This happens before as well so he doesn't really have any friends.

" Hey, Daiki-kun! Let's play another round of basketball! I won't lose this time!" – A certain pink haired girl excitedly says as she takes the ball from his hand.

" Satsuki! You want to play with me?" – Aomine asks again, afraid that he might hear it wrong.

" Yeah! What? You don't want to play with me because I'm a girl?" – Satsuki glares at the boy, if he dares to say yes, she will beat the boy up.

" No way, let's play. I will teach my move too, if you want to learn." – Aomine excitedly says.

" Cool, I will show you my special move too." – Satsuki happily smile back at the boy.

And so on the court, two little figures happily start another basketball game of their own. Kuroko quietly stands there, looking over the two kids when a hand suddenly put on his shoulder.

" Kuroko-sensei, if you don't watch closely, Satsuki-chan is going to be snatch away by that tanned boy" – Takao jokingly says.

" You're right! But if Satsuki likes him, then I don't mind. Moreover, he is a good kid." – Kuroko seriously responds.

" Tetsuya, you really can't take a joke at all. Well it's time for story so you should stop them and clean them up before they catch a cold." – Takao says as he walks away to call in other kids.

Meanwhile, the kids have already stopped the game since they have run out of stamina after running around the court. Seeing Kuroko walking toward them, Satsuki runs to her father for a hug.

" Daddy, it is really fun playing with Daiki-kun. Can I keep playing with him? Can I? Can I?" – Satsuki excitedly asks.

Aomine also carefully looks at Kuroko, waiting for his answers. He is afraid that if Kuroko says no then Satsuki won't be able to play with him anymore so he tries to plead with his eyes.

With two kids stare intensely at him, Kuroko can only laugh as he ruffling Aomine's deep blue hair.

" Well, you can play again another day. It's story time so let's head back inside class, OK?"

" Yes, Kuroko-sensei/ Daddy!" They excitedly say then hold hand to get back to class.

For the rest of the day, Aomine and Satsuki are always together. They eat together, sleep together, read together and play together. They become best friends after spending the whole day together. But the day has to come to an end. It's time for parents to pick up the kids.

Outside the school, parents are already waiting to pick up their kids. After the bell goes off, the kids happily saying goodbye to their teacher to go home. Everyone is happy, well almost everyone. While talking with some parents about their kids, Kuroko notices that Aomine is still waiting alone at the gate. After excusing himself, Kuroko approaches the boy, who seems to be very upset.

" Hey, Aomine-kun! Where is your uncle? Is he not here to pick you up?" – Kuroko sits down to look at the boy.

" I don't know. He's always busy so maybe he forgets me already." – Aomine starts to sulk when he thinks that he is forgotten.

" I'm sure that's not the case. I have his phone number so I will call him, ok? Why don't you go inside and play with Satsuki while you wait? I have to clean up the classroom so Satsuki will be here for a while. She would be very happy if you are there to play with her." – Kuroko smiles at the boy.

" Ok, Kuroko-sensei!" – He cheerfully reply before running back to the classroom.

With a sigh, Kuroko stands up and takes out his phone. He searches for the business card from before and dials the number.

" Hello, this is Akashi Seijurou's office, how may I help you?" – A female voice answers.

" Hello, this Kuroko Tetsuya from the Seirin kindergarten. I'm looking for Akashi-san. I'm his nephew's teacher. Is it possible for me to talk with him now?"

"I'm really sorry, sir. President Akashi is in a very important meeting at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?"

" Can you tell him that it's time to pick his nephew and we will be waiting at the school? Also can you pass him my phone number so he can call when he comes here?"

" Of course, I will pass the message. Thank you for calling!"

Kuroko can only sighs as he put away the phone. He can understand that the person is busy but he can't understand how he could forget his own nephew, who is much more important than work. He walks back to the classroom to see the two kids are excitedly listen to a story from Takao.

"So when will the parents pick Aomine-kun up? The poor kid had wait for quite a time now." – Kasamatsu approaches Kuroko.

" I don't know. His uncle is busy so his secretary picks up the phone. He will have to wait for a while, I guess."

" I hate this type of adult the most. How can work be more important than a child? That's so irresponsible."

" Well, there are always some parents like that. It's their job so nothing we can do about that. I will wait here at school with him and Satsuki."

" If you want, me and Takao can be here too." – Kasamatsu suggests.

"It's fine, really. Besides, Satsuki seems to really like Aomine-kun so it's not a problem. Also Kise-kun has been waiting for you outside a while ago. You should go, senpai." – Kuroko giggles as Kasamatsu starts to flush at the name of his boyfriend.

" That idiot, I told him to not come. Sorry, Tetsuya. See you tomorrow then. Bye, Takao. Bye kids." – He waves goodbye to everyone in the classroom.

After 15 minutes waiting, Takao also has to leave as he has already promised to help out at Midorima's clinic everyday after work. Soon there are only Kuroko with two kids left in the classroom. The clock keeps ticking and there is no sign of someone coming to pick Aomine up. Aomine also realizes that it's late but his uncle is not there to pick him up. Even though he doesn't want to cry but tears start to form. He tries to hold it in but they keeps falling down. Seeing her best friend crying, Satsuki quickly come by his side and hug Aomine tightly. And it's hurt Kuroko's heart so much, seeing the kid crying like that. He holds both of them in his arm, tries to comfort little Aomine.

" It's okay, Aomine-kun. Don't cry. I'm here with you. It's going to be alright." – He sooths the boy as Satsuki tries to rub her friend back to calm him down.

When there is only a little sniffle, Kuroko blows Aomine's nose and wipe away his tear. Satsuki looks at Aomine then turns to her father.

" Dad, can Daiki-kun come home with us? It's almost dinnertime. He can come to our place to have dinner and go home later. Please daddy!" – Satsuki pleads her father.

He looks at his daughter and then the poor boy in his arms. Kuroko sighs and pats Aomine's head.

" Do you want to come to our place for dinner, Aomine-kun? I will call your uncle and tell him for you? Is that ok?"

The boy doesn't answer but just slightly nods to the offer. With that decision, the three slowly walks toward Kuroko's apartment.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, at Akashi corporate~_

Today's meeting ends later than Akashi thought. He has mountain of works to be done before tomorrow. With that mindset, the sky had gotten dark before Akashi even noticed. While he is handing some documents to the secretary, she also mentions someone from the kindergarten called. However, it never crosses his mind that he has forgotten to pick up his nephew. Even when he decides to go home and finishes the work, he has completely forgot about the boy. Well, that is until he receives a call from his sister.

" Sei-chan, how are you doing with my little angel? Is he a good boy? Did you guys have fun with each other? I miss him so much!" – Akashi Meiko keeps on her ranting.

" Sis? What are you talking about?" – Akashi confuses.

" My boy, my little angel, your nephew, Aomine Daiki. Sei-chan, I know you don't like kids but he is your nephew. Try to get a long with him, ok?"

" Yeah, right. I'm putting up with him now, aren't I?"

" Ok, ok, I understand. Well, I will come back with my husband after 2 months, so just keep up with him until then. I'm sure you will miss him when he is gone."

" Yeah right, I wish that could happen even earlier."

" Anyways, where is Daiki? Let me talk to him."

" Wait, I will call him."

Akashi starts to look around the place and calls out the boy's name, but there is no respond. He wonders where the boy is until the kindergarten crosses his mind. That's right, he sent his nephew to the kindergarten this morning. And it seems he haven't picked him up yet. For the first time in a while, Akashi starts to feel nervous after all he just completely forgets his nephew and his demonic sister is still on the phone waiting. He carefully selects the words before he talks again.

" Sis, Daiki went to the kindergarten this morning."

" I know, but he should be back by now, right?"

" Yeah, about that… Sis, you have to calm down first, ok?"

" Akashi Seijurou, what did you do with my little angel?"

" Nothing, I just…. You know… I might have forgotten to pick him up?"

" WHAT!?"

" Calm down, he is ok, I guess. The teachers will take care of him."

" CALM DOWN. Akashi Seijurou, if you don't go and pick him up right now, I will flight back and make sure you will never be able to do your work ever again."

After the horrible scream from his sister, he can only sigh heavily. Everyone is scared of Akashi Seijurou, the cold-hearted CEO of Akashi Corporate, but the only person he is slightly terrified of is his own sister. Both of them are quite alike since they always get what they want. While sitting down on the couch, he heavily sighs again before trying to recall what the secretary mentioned about the kindergarten this afternoon. That's right she gives him a number of a teacher there. Akashi quickly finds the number on a note stick in front of his schedule book. As he dials the number, he quietly repeats the name of the teacher " Kuroko Tetsuya".

" Hello?"

" Hello? Is this Kuroko-sensei from Seirin kindergarten?"

" Yes, are you Akashi-san? Did you call about Aomine-kun?"

" Ah, yes. I will come to pick him up now. Is he ok?"

" Yes, he has come home with us. I hope you don't mind that he has already had dinner with us."

" Of course, not at all."

" So Akashi-san, when will you be here?"

" Well I will try to be there as fast as I can. Maybe about 15 more minutes."

" Ok my house address is…"

Akashi quickly note down the address and saying goodbye to the teacher. He quickly grabs the car key and puts on the coat. As he is on his way to the teacher's house, he recalls his voice. It has a hint of unhappy toward him, which he can totally understand why, but it's still so soothing and comfortable to his ears. He doesn't mind hearing that voice again. He also remembers the person is also quite a beauty. His fluffy sky blue hair with a healing smile this morning leaves him quite a deep impression. And so before he knows it, Akashi has arrived in front of Kuroko's apartment.

*Ding-dong*

"Coming! Who is it?" – A cheery voice of a child answers as she opens the door.

In front of Akashi is a pink haired little lady. She looks quite alike to the teacher. Cute and lovely like a little doll is what Satsuki has reminded Akashi of. So unlike his stubborn little nephew, Akashi secretly thinks.

" Hello little lady! I'm Aomine Daiki's uncle. I'm here to pick him up."

As he just finishes his sentence, she shut the door again. He is stunt, not fully registers what just happens. Then again, the door is open again. This time is the cute teacher, who opens the door.

" I'm so sorry, Akashi-san! My daughter is not always like that. She is just a little upset." – He politely apologizes to the man standing in front of his door.

" Ah, no. I understand. What happens today is truly my fault. I don't have any excuses for my mistake." – Akashi also politely replies.

" Do you mind come in first? Aomine-kun is still sleeping inside. I will go and wake him up now." – Kuroko invites the man inside.

" Ah, yes. I hope it won't bother your family." – Akashi steps inside while looking more closely to the teacher.

And yes, the teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya is indeed a beauty. He is not the type of obvious beauty, but something more elegant and comfortable to look at. If he were not married, Akashi wouldn't mind getting to know him more. While Kuroko goes to wake Aomine up, Akashi sits down and waits in the living room. In front of him, Satsuki is sitting there, staring at him as if he is an enemy of her, or maybe he is. Akashi smiles at her and earns even more suspicious look from her. So the little eye showdown between them continues until Kuroko comes back with a sleepy Aomine.

" Satsuki, it's rude to stare at the guest." – Kuroko gently scolds his daughter.

" Sorry, daddy."

" Why don't you go get ready for bed? It's late now."

" But…." – Satsuki tries to plead but in stead she earns a stern look from her father. So she gives up. After bidding goodbye to Aomine, Satsuki goes to her room to sleep.

" She is a very good kid." – Akashi compliments, after all he likes obedient people.

" Thank you, Aomine-kun is a very good kid as well."

" He is a little bit stubborn but yes, he is a good kid." – Akashi admits.

" Akashi-san, may I have a word with you before you leave?"

" Yes, of course." – Akashi patiently waits for the blue haired man to speak.

" I understand that you're busy with work but it is not an excuse for you to neglect Aomine-kun. Like you said, he is a good boy but he is just a kid. He also needs attention. So as his guardian at the time, you should pay more attention to his feelings. He was really upset that you forgets to pick him up today." – Kuroko says with a very stoic expression.

" I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused today." – Akashi politely bows to Kuroko.

" Please don't do that, Akashi-san. I'm just saying these as his teacher. Also my daughter loves to hang out with him. If you are busy with work, I can keep an eye on him like today." – Kuroko suggests. He loves having Aomine at here. The house is full of energy when the boy is here.

" Ah, then how much should I pay you? Just say your price and I will be sure to pay." – Akashi simply suggests.

Kuroko frowns at the man's words. He can't believe that this man just says something extremely rude to him with such a normal face. He really doesn't like this type of person. Without saying anything further, Kuroko just explains it is his duty as Aomine's teacher so money is needed. He bids the boy goodbye and sees them out of the door.

" Good night, Aomine-kun. See you tomorrow!"

" Bye bye, Kuroko-sensei. See you and Satsuki tomorrow!" – the boy waves at Kuroko.

" Good night, Akashi-san." – Kuroko bows to Akashi.

" Yes, good night, Kuroko-sensei." – Akashi smile slightly at the figure before he walks away with Aomine.

On his way home, all Akashi can think about is that teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya. He is such an interesting person, the first person to have lectured him. His face is beautiful but expressionless towards him. However, when he is with the kid, his face shines gently like a bright moon. How good it would be if that smile would be direct at him as well, Akashi silently thinks as a smile starts to form on his lip.

" Kuroko Tetsuya… Tetsuya… What a nice name!" – Akashi whispers to himself.

Meanwhile, at Kuroko's home, after finish checking Satsuki, who is already fast asleep, Kuroko goes back to his room and looks at the picture of him and Momoi.

" Momoi, today I have met a wonderful boy and a really rude person. The boy is so good at basketball and he is now a good friend of our Satsuki. Today it is the first time I have seen her be so happy. His name is Aomine Daiki. But his uncle is rude and so full of himself. You should see his face when he offers me money to watch over his own nephew. But still, he has very charming eyes. I might have said that he is handsome. Then again, his personality is not good at all. His name is Akashi Seijurou and his hair is red as well. It's funny, isn't it? I wish you were here. Good night, Momoi!"

If Kuroko could see himself right now, this would be the first time for him to complaint about anyone. It's not like his personality to not like someone from the first meeting, but that is not the case with Akashi Seijurou. He just has this feeling about the man. Well what feeling? He will slowly learn about it later.

That night, the wheel of fate has finally starts to turn.

To be continued


End file.
